Precious Girl
by floorpie
Summary: Little bit of RoseDoc romance with a side order of angst. My take on what's happening between each episode.
1. Attraction

"Right then! I'll be off! Unless, uh... I don't know... you could come with me?"

He stands against the door trying to look nonchalant, and he tells himself he really doesn't care whether she comes or not. He tells himself he just wants to pay her back for saving his life, show her that there's more to life then chips and telly.

But the truth is it's been so, _so_ long since he's been with anyone. He's been getting reckless, not quite caring as much, after the war.

And he needs her, desperately needs her. He's seen something in her, something he hasn't seen in anyone for a while.

"Yeah, I can't... I've um... gotta go and find my mum and um... someone's gotta look after this stupid lump..."

Rose laughs slightly, patting Mickey on the back. He's wrapped around her, keeping her, keeping her from him. They don't break eye contact.

"OK. See you around"

He sees indecision in her eyes, but doesn't say anything. He's not gonna beg, won't beg her. But still, he thinks, as he closes the TARDIS door and heads for the console. She saved his life. He wants to do something for her.

He pulls the TARDIS into the void and searches the database for information on a Rose Tyler. He skims her history, stopping at the date he met her. Rose Marion Tyler, nineteen years old. Lived in the Powell Estate all her life, with her old mum.

Then he gets and idea. He sets the date for December 24th, 1998. Christmas Eve. She'd be twelve, he calculates.

He checks his watch as he wonders down the street. It's not too late. The shop he wants will still be open. He pulls his sonic screwdriver out on an ATM machine and they are in business.

It's red and shiny and perfect for a twelve year old Rose. He pays the cashier and wheels it back to the estate, and up the stairs to the Tyler's house. He knocks.

A young girl answers. Big chocolate eyes observe him cautiously. "Can I help you mister?"

"Er, hullo young lady. Is your mum home?" he grins.

"She's at Sarah Clarke's Christmas party. Do you know her, then?"

"Er, no. I'm just here from the shop, here to make a delivery. Take this will you?"

She looks up at him, bemused. "Why? Is this for me?"

"Yep!" he grins, "Take it inside. Merry Christmas Rose!"

He's bounding down the stairs before she has a chance to say 'thank you'. She wheels the bike in, still bemused. _Hang on a minute. How'd he know my name?_

She slams the door shut and chases him. "Wait! Mister!"

He moans. She's the same girl that wouldn't stop following him, seven years later.

"You said 'Merry Christmas, _Rose_!"

"Yes, I did"

"How'd you know my name, then?"

"Oh, Er, Santa told me"

"You must be jokin'! I've not believe in Santa since I was five!"

"How else would I know?"

She mulls this over.

"Well, then why'd you give me that bike?"

"It's a Christmas present"

"For me?"

"For you"

She looks a little gob smacked.

"Really? It's mine, ta keep?"

"Yep"

"But why?"

"Well I'll take it back if you don't want it"

"No! I do want it. Just a little strange is all. Thank you, mister"

"Your welcome, Rose Tyler"

She watches him walk away from the estate. He's parked the TARDIS around the corner, and he can't help but regretting that that'll be the last time he'll ever see her.

_Time Lords don't beg_, he reminds himself.

Then it hits him. He's told her it can take her anywhere, but he didn't tell her about the any_when _bit. That's really not fair on her, he thinks. She's not been able to make an informed decision.

It's an excuse. It's good enough.

"By the way - did I mention, it also travels in time?"

**TBC**


	2. Reeling Him In

"Oh! Can you smell chips?"

The Doctor laughs, willing to put off that answer for a few more minutes. _Would_ she want to come with him? He wouldn't be surprised if she ran home, terrified. Their first 'date' and he'd decided to take her five billion years into the future, to watch her planet get blown up.

He'd almost killed her.

Maybe she should run.

"Come on tightwad, chips are on me."

Hmm.

"Not bad. Not the best I've had, but not bad. Need a bit more salt, I think," the Doctor remarks.

"Can't beat the view though"

They'd ended up taking their chips over to a park by the Thames. It is cold and windy; Rose shivers through the thin material of her jumper.

The Doctor scowls before taking his beaten old jacket off and wrapping it around her shoulders.

"Really, don't know how you get around in that little human body of yours. They're so susceptible to the elements"

"And your superior Time Lord physiology isn't, am I to believe?"

She winces as she says this. Too soon to bring up his people?

"Not nearly as much, no"

"You look like me"

"How observant, Rose"

"No, but. You look like me. But you're different. How different?"

"Actually, you look like me"

She scoffs. "Doctor!"

"Same on the outside. Slightly different on the inside"

"What, two hearts?"

"Yep"

"Serious? Can I… can I feel?"

He rolls his eyes. "Inquisitive aren't we?"

She slides closer to him, biting her lip anxiously. Hands raised centimetres off his chest, she pauses.

He sighs in mock irritation, grabbing her hands and pressing them over his dual heartbeats.

"W-woah… they go pretty fast, don't they?"

The Doctor chokes and jumps back. _Faster than usual, _he thinks. _But she'll never know. _ He holds out his hands to pull her to her feet.

"Right then, made your decision? Up for more?"

"Oh, how could I not?"

He breathes in relief, then wonders why. Shouldn't matter to him one way or the other, right? They walk back to the TARDIS in companionable silence.

The Doctor begins leisurely pressing some buttons on the console. Rose inspects the room closer. She thumbs the rough surface of a pillar.

"I like it… it's sorta', grand and old. Bit gothic, yeah? Hey, wait. There isn't more, is there?"

"Well, yeah. TARDIS is huge. I do live here, after all"

"So back through that corridor; there'd be bedrooms and the lot?"

"Among other things, yeah"

"Can I use your loo?"

He grins and looks up from the console. "Straight ahead, third on your left"

Rose smiles back and makes her way along the corridor. It's decorated much the same as the console room. She opens the third door revealing a cosy, ordinary bathroom. Not much bigger then the one at home, she thinks. There's a shower, a toilet, a small sink and a mirror.

She fiddles with her hair nervously, noting her makeup's wearing off a bit. She'll have to go home, after this trip, pack a bag. As she exits the room starts shaking, nearly knocking her to the side.

"We're moving!"

"Yep! Can you give us some help over here? Hold that button down, right there"

She moves to comply.

"Now, hold that one down!"

"I'm _holding_ this one down!"

"Well, hold them _both_ down!"

"It's not going to work!"

"Oi! I promised you a time machine and that's what you're getting. Now, you've seen the future - let's have a look at the past. 1860. How does 1860 sound?"

"What happened in 1860?"

"I don't know, let's find out. Hold on, here we go!"

The TARDIS screeches into the time vortex, throwing Rose and the Doctor to the floor as it lands.

"Blimey!"

"You're telling me! Are you alright?"

"You can go back and see days that are dead and gone and a hundred thousand sunsets ago... no wonder you never stay still..."

"Not a bad life" He grins. She understands.

"Better with two"

What's he done to deserve this? Couple of days ago it was just him, alone in the universe. And then this girl shows up, telling him 'you've got me' and 'better with two'! He can't help but agree.

They catch each other's eyes for a moment before Rose snaps them out of it, slapping his bum and racing for the door.

_Did she just…? _"Oi, oi, oi! Where do you think you're going?!

"1860!"

"Go out there dressed like that, you'll start a riot, Barbarella! There's a wardrobe through there. First left, second right, third on the left, go straight ahead, under the stairs, past the bins, it's the fifth door on your left. Hurry up!"

She rushes off to comply. _First left, second right, third on the left, go straight ahead, under the stairs, past the bins, it's the fifth door on your left… _blimey!

The wardrobe room is decorated the same as the console. It's several stories high and filled with every kind of clothing imaginable. So… Earth, Naples, 1860. Rose finds a tablet inscribed Earth, England, late 1800's and thumbs through the racks.

She chooses a long, purple flowery skirt with a black lace corset of sorts. She ties her long hair back and throws a velvet cape over her shoulders. Rose looks in the mirror, thinking how ridiculous she looks. He'll laugh. She'd best go get it over with.

The Doctor watches Rose walk off to the wardrobe room with a smile before crawling under the console to do some necessary (cough, cough) maintenance. He hears her footsteps and looks up.

"Blimey!" His gaze flickers up and down, surprised. He didn't know she could look like such a… _woman_. Her 21st century clothes really do her no justice.

"You look beautiful!"

Rose stops laughing and smiles hesitantly. She tries to decide whether he's taking the mick, but meeting his eye, finds he looks serious.

"Considering…" he hastily adds, "you're human"

"I think that's a compliment…"


	3. Just How You Like It

"Let's give him one more surprise"

The Doctor hits a button and the engines rev up. They smile as they watch Charles Dickens's face on the monitor, and the TARDIS swings back into the vortex.

"So where to next?" Rose asks, stifling a yawn unsuccessfully.

"Feeling a bit tired, are we Miss Tyler?"

"Nah, nah, go on. No time to sleep when we've got the universe to see"

He sighs, amused. "You're no good to me when you're tired. Come on, I'll show you to your room"

"Ah. Here we go"

"It's a bit sparse, isn't it?"

"Just wait till the TARDIS works it's magic. Close your eyes and imagine what you'd like it to look like"

Rose looks at him sceptically.

"Come on, do as I say. Close your eyes"

"Alright…"

"You got a picture in your head?"

"Yeah…"

"OK, now open them"

She obliges and gasps. "I-it just changed!"

"All the TARDIS's doing. Though I must say, your interior design skills leave much for improving. It's a bit boring, isn't it?"

The room she created is quite small, with hardwood floors and soft pink walls. In the middle of the room is a plush king sized bed with a cream beaded quilt and fluffy pillows. There's a desk in the corner and another door leading to what Rose assumes must be the en-suite bathroom.

"So, this is my room then?" Rose asks unsurely, "It's mine? To stay?"

The Doctor smiles. The disbelief on her face is the same show as when he went back and gave her that bike. She seems to have a bit of a complex. He wonders what why.

"It's yours if you want it. I'll take you back to your mother's tomorrow to get some of your stuff, OK?"

He makes to exit but she stops him. "Um, Doctor? I've nothing to sleep in"

_What a shame_ he's tempted to say, but controls himself. "Oh, right. I'm sure there'll be something in the wardrobe room. Goodnight Rose!"

Rose watches the Doctor leave, wondering if _he's_ going off to bed too. I mean, for all she knows, he doesn't sleep. He is an alien, after all.

She takes her phone out of her back pocket and onto the desk. The only thing she could find resembling pyjamas in the wardrobe room was this sort of old fashioned silk gown. She closes the door and begins to strip, taking the gown into the bathroom.

_Just a quick shower_. Rose turns on the tap, half expecting to have to struggle with some kind of futuristic gizmo, but it's just a simple tap, same as any she's ever used before. The temperature is perfect though.

She watches the water snake down her body and thinks about the Doctor's words in that basement in Cardiff. _I'm so glad I met you_…

And she thinks about what might have happened. What if Dicken's hadn't barged in and saved their lives? Would she have kissed the Doctor? Would he have kissed her?

Rose sighs and reaches for a towel, drying herself.

The nightgown is long, trailing along the floor and with a sweeping neckline that's not wholly decent. It's ladylike, she decides, hoping into bed not bothering to dry her hair. She falls asleep, thinking of him.

He's thinking of her too, though he's not sleeping. He's showered and changed into a pair of dark sweatpants, shirtless. He makes his way to the library.

Hours later, he decides to check on Rose. He knocks softly on her door but she doesn't answer, so he opens it and steps in.

The Doctor feels a twinge entirely inappropriate place. Rose's hair, now dry, is fanned out above her, and the sheets have slipped down to her waist, revealing her peach silk nightgown.

She moans in her sleep and shifts slightly, scaring him into action. He scrambles towards the control room, determining to keep his mind off _things _by doing some repair work.

He's under the console when he hears her clear her throat. Rose has changed back into her ordinary clothes; she's clutching two cups.

"Thought you might like some tea. Two sugars, just the way you like it," she says with a wink.

It's a simple gesture, but it touches the Doctor. He's terrified how quickly this girl is warming her way into his heart.

"See you found the kitchen then," he opts for, "Haven't had breakfast yet, have you?"

"Nah"

"Good! I'm thinking we might make one stop before I take you home"

"What's that?"

"I was thinking, Paris for breakfast?" He starts setting the coordinates.

"Serious?"

"Dead serious!" then, holding out his arm, "Miss Tyler, shall we?"

She grins and takes it.

They step out onto the streets of urban Paris. "So I know _where_ this is… but _when_ is it?"

"Early 21st century. And if I've got it right… ah here we are. You'll love this place, best croissants in the world."

The building was cosy and ornate. They sat outside and Rose let the Doctor order for her.

"Ever been to France before, Rose?"

"Nope. To be honest, haven't really left London that much. Never had the money"

"Would you have? I mean, if you hadn't met me, would you want to?"

"Dunno. Me and my mate Shireen were talking about saving some money and doing a leg of Europe, but Jimmy left me so far in debt…"

"Who was Jimmy?"

"Bad news!" she laughs.

"Ex-boyfriend?"

"Yeah. Jimmy Stone, met him when I was ooh… seventeen? Dropped out of school for him"

"So what happened?"

Rose scoffs. "Why are you so interested then?"

"Just wondering"

"Well, leave it" she snaps, feeling herself clam up.

The Doctor frowns and files it away, making a note to ask her more some other time. The food arrives and he attempts to change the topic.

When they arrive back at the TARDIS, the unease has cleared and Rose is back to herself.

"Right, so! Back to your Mum's – by the way, what are you going to tell her?"

"What'd ya mean?"

"Where are you gonna say you've been? Where will you say you're going?"

"I hadn't thought of it," she says seriously, "Oh god- what am I gonna tell her? Hey mum, off time travelling with an alien in a little blue box?"

"Hey, don't knock it." The Doctor starts the rotor.

"Shall I say I'm going on a holiday? Travelling around the world? But then she'd want to know where I got the money… agh!"

"Well, better think of something quickly. Look, we've arrived"

They step out of the TARDIS to the Powell Estate.

"How long have I been gone?"

"About 12 hours"

"Oooh! Right, I won't be long, I'm just gonna see my mum. I'll just tell her I've spent the night at Shareen's., for now. See you later!"

Rose walks off, then pauses. He could just jump in the TARDIS, leave her there. She'd have no way of contacting him; she'd never see him again. But he wouldn't, would he?

"Oh- don't you disappear"

_Wouldn't dream of it_, he thinks.


	4. Takeaway

"See you in ten seconds time, hmm?"

Rose joins the Doctor inside the TARDIS.

"Right, I guess I'll go unpack… after that… don't suppose there's a chance we could get something to eat before that plasma storm? After all, I did miss shepherds pie with my mum," she says, resentfully, a knowing edge to her tone.

His smile fades.

"Just go unpack"

_Whatever, _thinks Rose, dismissed. She walks off to her room and starts to do just that, hearing the TARDIS engines rev up. The TARDIS has kindly provided a small wardrobe for her; she unpacks her clothes first, then her toiletries and her little knick-knacks. There is a knock on the door.

"May I come in?"

"Yeah,"

In the Doctor's arms are a bundle of paper bags. "Here, a peace offering. Take away from the royal court of Justicia."

She nods as he spreads the food out over her bed.

"So what are we looking at here?" Rose asks, apprehensively, unsure of her stance.

"Ah, OK! First course," he grins, pointing to a round, squishy food wrapped in bamboo leaves.

"So what? We're just gonna… ride it?"

"Sure, I'll set the TARDIS coordinates and then we'll just get caught up. If you'll care to join me in the console room?" he says, offering his arm out to her. Rose laughs and takes it.

Back in the console room, the lower walls of the TARDIS dematerialise to reveal the nebula outside. It's beautiful, and Rose gasps.

"Ready?" The Doctor pushes a button and races to join Rose. The TARDIS rocks to life with a jolt, nearly knocking Rose off her feet, but he catches her and pulls her to him, sandwiching her between the pillar and his body.

It's like a roller coaster, but a million times more exhilarating. Rose's face is alight with pleasure, a side splitting grin on her face. The Doctor towers above her, his chin resting atop her head, feeling his body pulse with adrenalin.

And it's not entirely the plasma storms doing, either. It's the closeness of her… he entertains several of the notions in his head.

"Doctor?" she asks timidly, eyes large.

Her voice snaps him back to reality. He notices they've stopped. He also notice Rose's face has turned beet red. He watches as her eyes flicker down, and realises how a certain part of his anatomy has reacted to her closeness.

"Uhuh…" he stutters, jumping back. As his mind fumbles for an excuse, or some kind of explanation, an alarm goes off behind him. The TARDIS is tracing a signal…

He leaps back to the console.

"So what's wrong?"

"Don't know, some kind of signal drawing the TARDIS off course..."


	5. Bed

The Doctor was brooding in his bedroom. Hours ago, he'd sent Rose to show Adam to a room. One reason why it seemed to be taking so long was stuck in the Doctor's head. The thought of _his_ Rose in that boy's arms was making his stomach reel in disgust. _He could always just check…_ no! If he was right, he didn't want to see.

And for that matter, since when was she _his _Rose. What was the Dalek on about, '_woman you love'_? And what was that incident in the control room earlier…

He has to know. _He just had too. _The Doctor walks towards the room he'd told Rose to give to Adam. Finding the door shut, and no noise from within, he opens it quietly and peeks in. The boy appears to be asleep, in bed, _alone. _Thank the gods! So where was Rose?

He'd made sure Adam's room was far away from hers, he didn't want any night-time 'pops across the hallway'. Her door is closed too, and, not wanting to wake her (or alert her to his presence) he opens it without knocking.

Rose is perched on her bed, watching a large television screen intently. The TARDIS had obviously provided that for her. She is wearing a thin cotton singlet top and tiny pink silk shorts. She smiles.

"Hey"

"Hey" he said back, standing awkwardly at the door.

"Do you wanna join me? Movie just started," she asks, becomingly.

_Yes, yes, yes! _"Ah…"

"Come on," she said, patting the bed, "Room for two"

He moves awkwardly to the side of her bed. Feeling dreadfully uncomfortable, he tries to change the subject. "Why? Where's your boyfriend?"

Rose sighs, exasperated. "Stop it! He's not my boyfriend, Doctor"

"Well, he seems pretty interested in you"

She snorts. "Don't I know! Tried to make a pass at me earlier… god, couldn't wait to get out of there"

"What!?" the Doctor sits up, alarmed, "… if he touched you…"

_Why did she tell him that? _Rose questioned her actions. What kind of reaction did she want?

"No! Of course not. Now, come on, get under the covers!"

He hesitates but slips off his shoes and jacket before climbing in beside her. She was hot, beside him, radiating in heat.

"It's called Secret Smile, this movie. S'my favourite. The TARDIS knew"

"She's good like that, my wonderful ship. She wants you to be comfortable."

"And I am. But you're not"

"No?"

"You're all tense… have you been thinking about Van Statten's?"

_Among other things, _thought the Doctor. Rose moves behind him, placing her hands on his back, massaging slowly.

"Here… you need to relax…"

He gulps, trying to suppress a groan of delight that would be entirely too embarrassing. He turns his attention to the movie.

"Brandon scares me," she says, still massaging his shoulders, "Reminds me of my ex"

"Jimmy?"

"That's the one. Biggest mistake I ever made"

The Doctor recalls an earlier conversation, in Paris. "What happened?" he asks, pressing her for details.

"You won't let up, will you?" Rose eyes him.

"Nope! So you might as well tell me"

"Alright," she smiles, "So, like I said, I was seventeen when I met him, Jimmy was twenty-one. And I spose I fell pretty hard, moved in with him after a couple of months, left school, you know. Course, might have been partly cause I'd had a fall out with mum, over a bloke of hers, but…"

"I thought I loved him. Thought he loved me too, but I guess, like mother like daughter hey? Pretty soon he started coming home drunk and getting violent, and then one night he wouldn't take no for an answer. So I left him"

The Doctor felt he'd been punched in the gut. "Oh Rose, come here," he said, crushing her to his chest.

"It's just, there's some scenes in here… like when Brandon is all over Miranda… sort of reminds me, you know"

"Sshh…" he said, rocking her quietly. "Thank you for telling me"

"You're the first person I've ever told"

They lie in silence. Rose falls asleep in his arms, mumbling contentedly. The Doctor asks the TARDIS to turn off the TV, and lower the lights. He thinks, as he follows her, she should be shown that not all relationships are like that…


End file.
